Potter, Emrys, and Pendragon
by super-sherlocked-gallifreyan
Summary: In the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts two unlikely men show up wanting to help Harry Potter and the Order. But who are these men? What are they hiding and can Harry trust them? Also, what is Voldemort planning?
1. Chapter 1: Destiny Begins

**Authors note: This is my first fanfic. Right now I am off to a rocky start, but I promise to try and make it better as the story progresses. I accept any and all constructive criticism so please read and review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin. **

* * *

Merlin winced at the sight before him. Times have changed and yet violence due to magic continues. Even when he was back in Camelot, all those countless centuries ago, there was war centering on magic users. Back then it was those without magic against those with. Now it's between magic users themselves over the crazy idea of blood-purity. The world around Merlin may have changed, but he remains the same, not even aging a minute since that fateful moment.

_At least I'm not alone, _Merlin tells himself as he glances to the man beside him.

After Arthur was stabbed by the Excalibur, Merlin took him to the Lake of Avalon crying out to the Old Religion to save Arthur. Then, Morgana showed up. Merlin slayed Morgana with Arthur's sword, and the Old Religion granted him his wish, but there was a cost. Everyone thought both Arthur and Merlin were dead and they were forbidden to interfere with the Earth's events. Their time was up for the moment and it wasn't their place to interfere until the right time presents itself.

Over time Arthur began to accept Merlin as a warlock, but he hated not being allowed to help Camelot or Gwen, who now ruled alone. They were both proud of Gwen as she got rid of the anti-magic laws and welcomed all into Camelot. Arthur, though unhappy, stayed in the shadows with Merlin.

After Gwen died of old age, and Camelot subsequently fell, Arthur went over the edge. Blaming Merlin and his magic for everything, he left. For years Merlin searched for Arthur before deciding to stop and wait for Arthur to come to him when he was ready. A hundred years passed and Merlin silently watched as magic changed. With the Old Religion declining, a new form of magic emerged where wizards channeled their magic through a stick that contained a magical core. This new magic was far weaker than that of the Old Religion, but Merlin grew to accept these stick wielding wizards. The only thing that he didn't like was having to get a wand himself in order to not appear suspicious when with other wizards. He quickly found out that his wand had to be that of the Old Religion like himself. All other wands couldn't cope with his strong magic and simple blew up. In the end, Merlin made himself a wand out of wood from a tree on the Isle of the Blessed with a dragon scale provided by Kilgharrah as the magical core. Though he didn't like to use it, Merlin fit in.

It wasn't until Merlin meet four friends with a wild ambition that the Old Religion permitted him to act. He befriended and helped the four, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin, build the first ever school for magic users, Hogwarts. Merlin became the fifth Founder of Hogwarts, the Founder that no one would know about for he made the four promise to keep him a secret. Merlin wanted no credit for any of the work that he did for Hogwarts.

There was still no sign of Arthur until Hogwarts was about to make its grand opening for the school year. During the years the Arthur was away, Arthur came to terms with Gwen's death and the fall of Camelot. He also realized that he was wrong in blaming Merlin. He wanted to make it up to Merlin and that was when he found out that he had magic too. After Arthur found out, he spent years teaching himself the Old Religion with every scrap of information that he could find in hopes that when he would confront Merlin, Merlin would accept his apology. Merlin did forgive Arthur and together they delved into learning about the new magic that was now prevalent. Merlin found that Arthur also could only wield a wand that was of the Old Religion and made Arthur a wand similar to his own.

Five years flew by as Merlin and Arthur taught students at Hogwarts and learned as much as they could themselves about magic from Rowena's massive book collection. But all too soon, they had to leave. The Old Religion forced them to pull back into the shadows. They could only watch again even as Salazar became at odds with the others and was demanded to leave.

Centuries passed and all Merlin and Arthur had were each other. They continuously looked for ways to keep from boredom. Together they attended Hogwarts many times by de-ageing themselves and only going back when there were no staff around that would remember them from before. They also taught at Hogwarts a few times and ran a store on Diagon Alley every now and then.

They sat by and watched as Voldemort rose to power only to act one night when he tried to kill Harry Potter. Using the power of Lily Potter's sacrifice, Merlin was able to put a protection charm on Harry which saved Harry's life and temporarily stopped Voldemort. After Voldemort's disappearance, it was back to doing nothing. Although, they tried their best to indirectly help Harry by magically unlocking his cupboard door so that he could sneak to get some food, helping Vernon forget about something magical that Harry had done, and giving Harry a bit of added luck when encountering something dangerous at school.

Once Voldemort gained his body back things changed. The Old Religion gave them some opportunities to directly help and they took full advantage of them. Both Merlin and Arthur single-handedly founght off many dementors to prevent them from Harry the following summer saving him from all but two dementors. Arthur convinced a herd of centaurs to save Harry and Hermione from Umbridge. Merlin pulled Sirius out of the Veil in the Ministry of Magic. Also, the fought off many Death Eaters that were attacking innocents. Despite all this, they still wished that they could help more.

Then after all these years bound to inactivity with the occasional room for some direct interference, Merlin knew. _It is time. _He felt it strongly and deep within himself as if the Old Religion hit him with a shock wave that reverberated through his entire being. _Your destiny is now Emrys and Pendragon. Help Harry Potter. Stop Voldemort. _A quick glance over to Arthur told him that he felt it too._  
_

"We will." Merlin's words seemed to kick Arthur into action.

"We need to split up. I'll go find Harry while you find Voldemort. I know it is Harry's destiny to kill him, but we can at least do something to get him to stop the attack."

"Something is wrong," Merlin said looking at the battle around them sensing that something was off.

"What do you mean?" Merlin saw Arthur look around desperately trying to find what it is that he missed. It only took seconds before he caught it. "Not all of the Death Eaters are fighting."

Arthur was right. Although most of the Death Eaters were immersed in casting spells at those who decided to defend Hogwarts, a few ran past the fighting with determined looks upon their searching faces.

"They're looking for something."

Arthur nodded his head in agreement. "But what are they are looking for?" Merlin was at a loss for what it was that the Death Eaters were trying to find.

Arthur turned back to Merlin. "Alright. New plan. I'll still go and try to find Harry, and you go and figure out what it is that they are looking for. Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it."

It was Merlin's turn to nod his head in agreement. "Same here."

Arthur gave Merlin a firm pat on the shoulder as a silent 'good luck' before he was off sprinting through the halls in search of Harry while randomly throwing spells at some of the Death Eaters that he passed by.

Merlin took a deep breath. After all these years, the time has finally come. His destiny was upon him. _This time, _he decided, _he would not fail. _With a look of grim determination on his face, Merlin raced off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! There will be more chapters to come.**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan **


	2. Chapter 2: Merlin's Search

**Author's note:**

**This will not be a Merthur fanfic. The only pairings that I intend to include in this story are the ones that are canon for both Harry Potter and Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin was out of breath. Even with all the training that Arthur forced him to do, Merlin was only human. Not only was Merlin running in an effort to keep up with the large form of the Death Eater in front of him, he was also firing off multiple spells at the Death Eaters that were attacking students (some of which looked way to young to even be participating in the fighting). He skidded to a halt as he came around a corner and saw Remus Lupin and Sirius Black surrounded by Death Eaters desperately trying to fight them off. The odds didn't look to be in favor of Remus and Sirius. Merlin really liked both of them. Hell, he be brought Sirius back from the dead and often found himself looking after Remus during the full moon. (Remus reminded Merlin of Freya in that Remus couldn't help the monster that he would sometimes be force to transform into).

Giving one last look at the fleeting figure of the Death Eater he had been following in hopes of finding answers, Merlin set his mind into helping the duo. With lightning fast speed, Merlin took down three Death Eaters allowing Remus and Sirius to finish off the last two. Once all the Death Eaters were down, the duo turned to face Merlin, gawking at the sight of him. Merlin inwardly cursed himself. He shouldn't have displayed so much power and speed.

"How did you manage to take so many of them down that fast," Sirius asked. One glimpse of Remus' face told Merlin that he too was thinking the same thing. _Shit._

Merlin, still trying to catch in breath from all the running, attempted to down play what he just did. "All of them were too busy attacking you two that they didn't notice me. It wasn't really that impressive."

"I'm not so sure about that," Sirius muttered.

"I would love to stay and chat some more, but there is a battle going on, and I have to run." Merlin didn't want to stick around in case they decided to ask any more questions, besides, he needed to figure out what the Death Eaters were looking for.

Merlin took off into the direction that the Death Eater from before was headed. He ran turning down random corridors hoping that he would have a bit of luck and actually find him. Luck was not on his side. Merlin couldn't find him anywhere, but he did find two red heads at odds with a group of Death Eaters. Merlin recognized the red heads as two of the Weasleys and the lead Death Eater as the current Minister of Magic.

"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?" The eldest of the two Weasleys was the one who spoke. Merlin was unsure of which one he was. _Percy maybe?_

His thoughts were cut off as the other Wesaley, the one he recognized as one of the twins, spoke. "You're joking, Perce! You are actually joking! I don't think I've heard you joke since you were..."

Merlin saw the attack before the spell was finished being cast. Merlin quickly raised his left hand, his right holding his forgotten wand. "Sclidan!" Merlin's voice was lost in the sound of the explosion, but his spell worked. While the hall around them was severely damaged, the two Weasleys were unharmed. Shocked but unharmed.

Both looked at him in awe before more spells were cast at them by the Death Eaters forcing them to counteract. Merlin, now remembering to use his wand, joined in. Minutes later, when all of the Death Eater had been taken care of, the younger of the two turned to him.

"Thanks you."

"It was nothing really." Merlin was once again trying to downplay his magical abilities.

Percy disagreed, though. "Nothing really!? You probably just saved me and Fred's life! And that shielding spell you used, I've seen nothing like it!"

"You were amazing," Fred practically shouted because he was so impressed.

Merlin shrugged, uncomfortable with the praise and attention he was receiving. "I was just trying to help."

"Thanks for that! I'd hate to imagine what would have happened if you weren't here." Fred nodded, agreeing to what Percy had said.

"Well, I'm glad that I was here to help. I... There he is!" Relief and excitement rushed into Merlin as he spotted the Death Eater he was looking for. Said man, having just turned into the hall, was quickly making his way down the hall in the opposite direction seemingly oblivious to the three of them standing there.

"Sorry! I have to go," Merlin shouted over his shoulder as he ran to catch up to the Death Eater who now turned into a different hall way. Merlin ran as fast his body would allow, not even turning to look back was he heard Fred's diminishing voice saying something about how weird what had just happened was. Merlin was extremely thankful that neither noticed that he didn't use a wand for the shield spell. He also reminded himself that he needed to make sure to always use his wand. He wasn't read for everyone to know his true identity yet, and using wandless magic wouldn't help keep his secret.

It wasn't long until the Death Eater ahead reached his destination. Merlin slowed to a stop and watched as the Death Eater join two others and walk up the stairs towards the headmaster's office.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Potter, Emrys, and Pendragon. The next chapter will feature Arthur and his search of Harry, and I will post it as soon as I can.**

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading **

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan**

* * *

**Scildan - to shield/protect/guard/defend **


	3. Chapter 3: Arthur in the Shrieking Shack

**Authors**** note:**

**I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has written a review. Thank you all so much!**

* * *

Arthur ran through the halls of Hogwarts dodging spells and people alike. He knew he had to find Harry, but he had no idea where to even begin to look for him, so he just ran through the castle looking everywhere. He was running through one hall when he heard a voice that made Arthur have an idea. Arthur did a scan of the area and quickly found the owner of the voice he had heard; Peeves. Peeves was having the time of his life attacking the Death Eaters by dropping what appeared to be Snargaluff pods on them.

"Peeves," Arthur whispered harshly trying to get the poltergeist's attention. Peeves rapidly turned around getting ready to throw at whoever called his name but instantly dropped in when he saw that it was Arthur.

"You haven't seen Potter anywhere have you, Peeves? Harry Potter."

"Peeves has just saw wee Potter. He was with the other two that he does trouble with. They were talking about the Shrieking Shack."

"Ha! Thanks Peeves! And, uh, keep up the good work here."

Peeves straightened up to give Arthur a soldiers solute before continuing his work on wreaking havoc on the Death Eaters. Arthur rushed away thanking the stars for Peeves. He has known the poltergeist since the opening of Hogwarts. Although, they didn't get off on the right foot (Peeves releasing a multitude of bugs in Arthur's sleeping chambers), over time, they grew to have a friendship of sorts. It also helped that Peeves respected (and somewhat feared) Merlin with his immense magical power, and knew that Arthur and Merlin were close enough to be brothers, so some of the respect drifted over to Arthur. Both Arthur and Merlin have often participated in a prank or game with Peeves to alleviate boredom during their many attendances at Hogwarts, and Peeves sometimes helped them sneak around at night. It has always helped to have Peeves on their side, especially now.

Arthur burst into a room that had a window facing towards the Shrieking Shack and looked out hoping to spot Potter. Sure enough, he saw three figures running to the Whomping Willow and disappear into the secret passageway the Arthur knows will lead them into the Shrieking Shack.

Not wanting to waste time by running all the way to the Shack, Arthur took a deep breath and closed his eyes before saying, "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!".

When Arthur open his eyes, he smiled to himself. He now stood in a room on the top floor of the Shrieking Shack. Hearing muffled voices below, Arthur silently made his way to the lower floor so that he could make out what was being said. The first words that Arthur could coherently hear was Voldemort's order for Nagini to kill.

Thinking the worst, Arthur quickened his pace halting when he found a door to the room he heard the voices come from. Silently he cracks open the door to peer in to see Voldemort and his snake leave. Glancing over to the form on the floor slumping again the wall, he recognized it to be Snape. Relief washed over Arthur before he felt a stab a guilt. He was relieved that it was Snape and not Harry that was attacked, but he felt guilty for the relief because he knew that Snape, despite his flaws, was a good guy. Arthur was about to open the door to go help Snape, who was still alive, but was beaten to it when Harry emerged from under his invisibility cloak. Arthur remained where he was watching as Snape told Harry to take the silvery substance pouring out of him. It wasn't until the three teens left after Snape stilled that Arthur went into the room. Figuring that he can find Harry again but only this was his only chance to save a man who, in his opinion, deserved to be saved, Arthur set to work.

Arthur dropped to his knees beside Snape's fallen form and felt for a pulse. Snape was unconscious, but Arthur could swear that he felt a pulse. It was extremely weak, but it was there. Placing his hand on Snape's chest he summoned as much magic as he could. Merlin said that he once did this to Arthur after he was poisoned by a brainwashed Gwen. Arthur could hope that the spell would work on Snape and he had enough magic to even do the spell properly.

Taking a breath, Arthur spoke, "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"

Arthur collapsed to the ground utterly exhausted. He had never attempted to even try spells as powerful as the one he just did, and it took just about every ounce of energy that he had to do it. On all four with his head pressed to the ground, Arthur struggled to remain conscious. A minute has passed, and Arthur can feel himself regain a trickle of strength, not much but enough to stay awake. Despair crept into his heart, though. He hasn't heard any movement from Snape, nothing to show that Arthur had succeeded.

All of his despair flashed out of existence when heard a confuse voice. "Who are you," it asked.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan **

* * *

**Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard! - teleportation spell**

******Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ! - healing spell (combats poison and restarts the heart)**

*******All Old Religion spells that will be in this fanfic have been used in Merlin.**


	4. Chapter 4: Snape

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Snape opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. _Why aren't I dead?_

His eyes drifted across the battered room and landed on someone beside him. A young man was down on his knees and elbows and looked to be on the verge of passing out with his forehead pressed to the ground. A thought crossed Snape's mind suggesting that this young man was the reason the he was alive right now which confused him even further. Snape had no idea who this young man was. He had thick blond hair, strongly build body, and looked around twenty, probably just got out of school a couple years ago, but Snape didn't recognize him from any of his past classes. He had muggle clothing on, so the possibility of the mystery man being a Death Eater is tossed out the window. But, if he was against Voldemort, then why did he save Snape. Everyone believed Snape to be a part of the enemy.

Also, Snape knew that he had to have either been already dead or on the brink of death when this young man intervened, meaning that some seriously powerful magic must have been involved. How this boy accomplished such a feat was beyond Snape. The more Snape though, the more questions arose until he finally decided to get some answers.

"Who are you?"

At first the young man gave no indication of hearing Snape's question, then Snape could see a smile slowly begin the stretch across his face.

"Actually, I have a question for you," the young man said hoarsely while remaining in his bent down position with his eyes closed. "You're a double agent spying on an actual Dark Lord, who has a huge ass snake and could kill you anytime he wants with no remorse, and you don't think to carry round anti-venom?"

Snape was stunned silent, his mind reeling from all the stranger said. Somehow this stranger knew what Snape was truly doing. He knew which side Snape was actually spying for. The only man who should have known that was Dumbledore. But Dumbledore swore that the secret would remain between them._  
_

The young man's eyes remain closed as he slowly sat up. "You're even a potions master!"

Snape, who was still utterly surprised at the knowledge this man had on him, kept his voice steady and face blank. "You seem to know quite a bit about me, and yet, I know nothing of you."

When the young man opened his eyes and turned toward him, Snape was taken aback even further. The young man's eyes contraindicated his youthful body. His eyes, though currently filled with undeniable relief, looked as if they belonged to an old man.

"I'm Alden. I know you don't know me, but I knew Dumbledore."

"If you were so close with Dumbledore, then why did he never mention you?" Snape's suspicion was high. Snape got the feeling that Alden was a trustworthy person, but he wasn't a double agent for nothing; he could also sense something was off.

"Look. I know you have lot of questions and don't have any reason to trust me, but there is a battle going on. The interrogation can wait at the moment. We need to move."

Alden shakily stood up and pulled a brown wand out of his pocket. He then held out his arm for Snape, who also stood, to take hold of. Snape gave a doubtful look at Alden's swaying body.

"Perhaps it would be wisest if I were to be the one to perform the side along apparition. I have no desire to be splinched."

Alden gritted his teeth. "I perfectly fine. I can apparate."

"Don't be foolish. You can barely stand up."

Alden looked as though he wanted to argue some more, but he painfully swallowed his pride and begrudgingly took Snape's outstretched arm.

"Where to exactly?"

"Your office will probably be best."

Alden fell back down to the floor soon after Snape apparated them to the middle of the Headmaster's office. The place was ransacked, but appeared empty. Objects and papers littered the floor, but with a flick of Snape's wand, they rightened themselves into their proper place.

"Alden?"

Snape whipped his head around to see yet another unknown young man who he swore wasn't there a moment ago. He was tall and lanky with messy raven black hair and deep blue eyes that were similar to Alden's in the fact that they too appeared old.

Snape back looked down at Alden, who was still on the floor. "You know him?"

"Yes, that's my cousin," he answered giving the other young man and odd look. "What are you doing in here, Michael?"

"I followed some Death Eaters up here."

Snape instantly was on guard with his wand pointed out as he scanned for any Death Eaters. If he missed seeing Michael, Snape wondered if he missed anyone else. He had no idea if all of the Death Eaters knew about Voldemort turning on him, but he didn't want to take that chance.

"Don't worry," Michael said. "They aren't here anymore. They, um, just left, and I doubt they'll return."

Snape was given little time to contemplate how suspicious that sounded before Michael spoke again, this time to Alden. "I did find out what they are looking for."

Snape's curiosity perked up, and it appeared the same could be said for Alden. Snape wasn't aware that Voldemort sent out some of his followers to search for something. _How did these two know?_

"What is it," Alden asked.

"It's a crystal from the crystal caves."

"Like the Crystal of Neahtid," Alden asked.

"Exactly."

Snape though back. He remembered Voldemort was looking for a crystal a few years back, but he was never told what that crystal did or why he wanted it. Snape also hadn't heard any news about the search for the crystal recently, so never thought anything about it. He figured that the crystal wouldn't be found. Voldemort has obviously somehow found significant evidence that the crystal is somewhere in Hogwarts, though.

Snape had a heard of the Crystal of Neahtid before but has long since forgotten what it was precisely. _Although, _he reasoned. _ If Voldemort wants it this badly, if can't be good._

A chime rang out, tearing Snape away from his thoughts. He knew what it meant. "Someone is coming up the stairs."

It didn't take long for Michael to help Alden up, so they could all hide. Snape concealed himself in the shadows along with the two and prepared himself to attack if need be. The door opened slowly, and Snape silently cursed himself for forgetting.

Harry Potter walked in holding the vial containing Snape's memories.

* * *

**If you were confused reading this chapter, the reason why Arthur and Merlin were referred to Alden (Arthur) and Michael (Merlin) was because this was this chapter was from Snape's view and those are the names he knows them by. Depending on whose point of view the narration is looking through, will determine what they will be called outside of the dialogue. Hopefully that won't be confusing for you.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan **


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

**Author's Note:**

**I want to thank the Guest reviewer for pointing out my spelling error in the last chapter. To remedy the issue, I have since gone back and hopefully fixed all of the errors. If anyone else notices and spelling or grammar mistakes I have made, feel free to comment on it, and I will try by best to fix those as well.**

**Also, school is going to start up soon for me, so it may take me longer to update. I will try to update as fast as I can, but I'm going to have to spend a lot of my time studying if I want to pass my engineering classes. I promise that I will not abandon this fanfic, though.**

* * *

Merlin stood absolutely still as he watched Harry make his way into the room. Merlin was really happy that he remembered to call Arthur by his fake name when he saw both him and Snape apparate into the room. But, right now, so many questions raced through his head. _What is Harry doing in here? Why is Arthur with Snape? What is wrong with Arthur? Why is Voldemort after the crystal?_

The first of Merlin's questions was answered when Harry walked over to the pensive. Harry came here to look at some memories. _But, why?_

Merlin looked over at Snape. Merlin knew Snape was very skilled in keeping his emotions and thoughts to himself, a trait that served him well as a double spy. Snape's face rarely displayed anything. But, Merlin, too, was skilled in keeping things hidden. It was a skilled he quickly learned when he first went to Camelot, and he honed down to a fine art over the centuries. So with that, Merlin was able to pick up on the minute tells that others would never see. What Merlin saw on Snape's face told him that Snape knew what Harry was looking at.

Time passed painfully slow before Harry finally left. Since Voldemort's announcement, Merlin knew Harry enough to know the he is going to go face Voldemort, but he figured he had enough time to get some answers before he followed.

Merlin walked out of his hiding place and turned around to face Snape. "Who's memories was he looking at?"

Snape's eyes widened just a hair telling Merlin that he was shocked. Snape was probably wondering how Merlin knew that he knew. "They were mine."

"Showing?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Fine. Don't. Just answer me this: Harry is going to sacrifice himself to Voldemort, right?"

Snape's face hardened. "It's that was is has to be," he said slowly.

Merlin nodded and now focused his attention on Arthur. "What did you do?"

"I'm fine," he said dismissively.

"Sure you are_,_" Merlin said sarcastically. "You're not having trouble staying awake at all."

"Shut up, Michael!"

Snape intervened before Merlin could say the insult that formed on his lips. "He saved me. I was attacked by Voldemort's snake, and Alden here healed me. What spell did you use again? It must have been something extremely powerful if it depleted your magical core to such an extent."

Merlin turned back to Arthur and raised an eyebrow not unlike how Gaius frequently did to him back in Camelot. Arthur cringed a little.

"Remember way back when Gwen wan't in her right mind and gave me that goblet?"

Merlin understood exactly what spell Arthur was referring to. That spell was a really powerful one, and for Arthur to complete it, it drained him. No wonder he was having troubles. Since Snape was here, Merlin couldn't rip Arthur a new one for being such an idiot, so he just nodded but not before giving Arthur a look telling him that they were going to discuss it later.

Merlin quickly put on his usual cheery face and clapped his hand together. "Okay, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to go help stop Voldemort. You two are going to stay here and rest."

Both opened their mouths to argue Merlin's decision, but Merlin raised his hand to silence them. "You," he said pointing to Snape," may have just been magically healed, but you some rest for you to full heal."

"And you," Merlin said pointing to Arthur, "don't even look like you could make it down the stairs. So, you both should go lie down somewhere."

Neither made a move. Merlin made an exasperated noise before lowering his eyes so that Snape couldn't see them flash gold as he whispered," Swefe nu."

Both Snape and Arthur instantly fell asleep. With another flash of gold, they landed softly on two mats. First making sure that they were out of view so that no one could simply walk in and find them, Merlin set off to go find Harry.

Merlin jogged quickly through the castle and out onto the ground, not stopping when he plunged into the Forbidden Forest. He knew exactly were Harry was going. He just hope that he would get there in time to ensure Harry's safety. Merlin quickly made his way to the edge of the clearing and spotted Harry. Keeping out of sight, Merlin watched silently as Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know if you think that the characters aren't acting like themselves, and I will try to adjust.**_  
_

**Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan**


	6. Chapter 6: Harry's Sacrifice

**Sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Merlin did nothing as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. Merlin knew all about the horcrux inside Harry and knew that it had to be destroyed. Merlin also knew that if Voldemort himself were to kill Harry, that the horcrux would die, but Harry would survive. So no, Merlin did not come here to stop Voldemort from using the killing curse on Harry, he came to ensure that Harry was safe if Voldemort realized that Harry actually stayed alive afterwards.

Even still, Merlin flinched as the green light flew out of Voldemort's wand and struck Harry, causing both Harry and Voldemort collapse to the ground at the same time. Merlin allowed a small smile stretch across his face. There was now only one horcrux left.

Also, with quick thinking, Merlin did something else. Just like he did the night of Lily Potter's dead, Merlin used the power of Harry's sacrifice and used it to protect those fighting to defend Hogwarts. Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and his smile grew bigger.

Now, Merlin just had to make sure that Harry remained safe until the opportune time for Harry to complete his destiny and kill Voldemort. He braced himself as Narcissa Malfoy walked over to Harry to check for signs of life. Merlin waited with baited breath as she bent down close to Harry. He was immensely relieved and sightly confuse when she confirmed Harry's death. Merlin knew Harry was alive. He even reached out with his magic just to be sure. _So, why did she lie?_

For good measure, Voldemort sent out several Cruciatus Curses. Merlin congratulated himself when he saw that they had no effect on Harry. His protection spell worked, even on Harry himself.

Merlin followed, at a good distance to the side, as Hagrid carried Harry back to Hogwarts. He felt sorry for the grief Hagrid felt, and Merlin wished that he could tell him that Harry wasn't really dead. But, to do that would be to also alert Voldemort and the Death Eaters also. So, Merlin did nothing but knew that Hagrid would find out soon enough.

Merlin stopped following when the centaurs came into view and Hagrid remarked on their cowardliness. The centaurs may respect him and Arthur, but they despised almost all other humans. Maybe Merlin could help convince them to fight. So, Merlin stayed back and approached the centaurs when Voldemort's group left the forest.

Marlin looked up at Bane who said, "they are humans, yet I feel ashamed, Emrys"

"So what are you going to do to fix that," Merlin inquired.

Bane stayed silence, but Ronan spoke up raising his fist in the air. "We fight! Show them that the centaurs are still mighty"

Ronan's words were meet with agreement and weapons thrust up into the air. "We are not cowards!"

And with that, they raced off towards Hogwarts. Merlin ran too, but was quickly fell behind for he was not as fast as the four legged creatures. When, Merlin finally arrived at the castle, it was in chaos. The battle was on and stronger that ever. But, Merlin noticed with gleam in his eye that the Hogwarts defenders were not being greatly affected by the Death Eater's spells. The spell Merlin cast with Harry's sacrifice was working.

Merlin made his way into the Great Hall firing off random spells with his wand at many Death Eaters while also looking for Harry. He didn't see Harry anywhere. _Did anyone even know that Harry was still alive?_

His thoughts were cut off when he heard someone yell, "not my daughter, you bitch!"

Merlin turned to see Molly Weasley duel Bellatrix Lestrange and kill her. The victory was short lived when Voldemort cried out in deep fury and aimed his want at Mrs. Weasley. Merlin quickly knocked Voldemort back as someone else cast a strong shield charm was cast to protect Mrs. Weasley. Spinning around, Merlin saw Harry emerge out from under a invisibility cloak. _No wonder I couldn't find him anywhere, _Merlin thought to himself.

Voldemort looks incredibly shocked at the sight of Harry. But an evil smile begins to take form as Voldemort glances away from Harry, looking at a Death Eater standing in the entrance way to the Great Hall. The Death Eater held up a large crystal before quickly apparating away. Merlin mentally cursed, especially when he turned back to Voldemort who now looked triumphant.

Voldemort stared at Harry, a cold glint in his eyes. "You may be still alive, Harry Potter, but you haven't won. The future belongs to me now, and I can assure you that you won't be in it much longer."

Before Merlin, let alone anyone else, could react, Voldemort, along with the rest of the Death Eaters, appartated away at the same time. The entire hall took on a state of shock, except Harry who screamed out in rage. Merlin understood and felt the same. He too was hoping that it would all be over now. _But, when is a destiny ever easy?_

Merlin turned around and headed back to the Headmaster's office hoping to wake up Arthur, so they could plan their next move.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan **


	7. Chapter 7: The Aftermath Meeting

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. My life has been super hectic with school work and a family emergency. Please don't be mad at me. But, here is the next chapter, and I promise that it will not take this long to update again.**

**P.S. To try and make up for the long delay, I have made this chapter a bit longer than the previous chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Harry was beyond angry. Actually the word angry couldn't even begin to describe how he was feeling. It seemed as though everything was spiraling downward, and it was becoming difficult to comprehend everything that was going on. Snape was good all this time, but now he is dead, killed by Voldemort. Voldemort was supposed to be dead now, but he left for some reason. _Why did Voldemort leave? Why did he give up this battle? Sure his side was starting to lose, but he isn't the time to just abandon what he is after. So there must have been something better for Voldemort to go after it instead. But what?_

Harry's thoughts were cut off when Ron and Hermione ran up and pulled him into a bone crushing group hug.

"Don't you ever dare doing that again, Harry," Hermione yelled at him as she punched him arm harshly.

"Yeah, Mate. You had up worried sick," Ron chimed in.

Harry inwardly cringed, his angry slowly dissipating as he thought about what it must have felt like for his friends. Even his family, Harry noted his gaze landed on Sirius who was walking determinedly at him, Lupin and Tonks in tow.

"Listen," Harry said to the five. "I'm really sorry about what i did, but i'd rather wait until everyone is here before i explain myself. I really don't fancy repeating what happened.

"Well, it's a good think that Kingsley is having an Order meeting up in Dumbledore's old office," Sirius said putting and arm around Harry before guiding him out of the great hall.

They walked through the damaged halls in silence for a bit until Sirius spoke. "You don't happen to know who the black haired kid was who was running around during the battle? The one with super blue eyes, large ears, and amazing fast spell work."

Hermione's face scrunched thinking while Harry answered, "I don't know who you are talking about."

"He looked about you age, maybe a few years older at the most. He strikes me as someone who isn't easily forgettable even if he wasn't in your year."

"It weird, though, Sirius," Remus said. "I have no memory of him from when I taught here."

"Maybe he went to a different school," Ron offered.

"Well, whoever he is, I want to find him. He probably save both my and Remus's lives back there. He took down three Death Eaters like it was nothing, and then, he just raced off."

"That is something," Tonks said looking impressed.

The group made their way into the office to find that it was cram packet with people. All the Weasleys were there as well as Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, and Flitwick. Kingsley, various Order members, and a few DA members, such as Neville and Luna, also filled the room. Everyone was sitting in chairs talking among themselves, but they all fell silent when Harry entered the room.

Hagird was the first to move when he stood and pulled Harry into a large hug. "I thought yer were dead, Harry," he sobbed.

"I'm really sorry about that, but I had to do it."

"You had to do it," Mrs. Weasley questioned, her cheeks tear stained. "Why in Merlin's name do you think you had to do that?"

"It's a bit of a long story."

"And one that I'm sure everyone here would like to hear," Kingsley said conjuring up chairs for him and his friends to sit in. "Why don't you start from the beginning."

"Well, it starts a few years back." Harry then launched into the story about Voldemort's horcruxes, shocking everyone at the number of horcruxes that Voldemort made. The whole room was hanging on his every word as he recounted everything that happened during the past year he spent with Ron and Hermione all the way up to the battle. There were gasps of shock, cringing in horror, tears falling, and stares of disbelief as Harry spoke. There were a few interruptions, but they ceased after Harry told them that he would never get through the story if they continued asking questions. When Harry got to Snape's death, few were too sad. That was until Harry told them about his memories.

"When I watched Snape's memories," Harry said, "I found out that I also was a horcrux."

"No," Mrs. Weasley chocked out.

"Dumbledore knew this, and knew that I had to be killed, so that the horcrux would die. Voldemort had to kill me. That is why I went out into the forest."

"Dumbledore knew the entire time," Kingsley said sounding a bit horrified. "But, if Voldemort killed you, how are you still here?"

Harry took a deep breath a told them about seeing Dumbledore after being his with the killing curse.

"That is just mental," Ron said.

"There's something else also," Harry said.

"What is it," Kingsley asked.

"It's about Snape and..." Harry faltered trying the best was to say what he wanted. He took a deep breath and told everyone about the rest of Snape's memories.

"You mean Snape was really on Dumbledore's side all this time!?" Harry was startled by McGonagals outburst, but quickly remembered their fight before the battle.

"And Voldemort killed him for no reason. Snape wasn't the master of the wand because he was killing him on Dumbledore's own wishes. Draco was the true master after he disarmed Dumbledore, but since I disarmed Draco, I now am the master."

"I wish I would have known about Snape. Then, I would have never..." McGonagal couldn't finish her sentence as put her hand over her mouth as she tried to force back tears.

"It's nice to know that you care for me, Minerva," a deep voice said from the back of the office.

Everyone whipped their heads around to see the potion's master emerge from the shadows of the back of the office, alive and well.

Harry jumped up in utter disbelief. "But how?"

"You should be asking him that," Snape replied gesturing his head to his back left. Harry looked over and saw two more people that he hadn't noticed before. They were young and wearing muggle clothing. He saw that one of the two had raven black hair with large ears and came to the conclusion that this was who Sirius was asking about. While the blond haired guy seemed vaguely familiar, but the black haired one looked completely unfamiliar.

"Hey! You're the one who did that shield charm that saved me and Percy," Fred said. "You Snape to life as well?"

He black haired boy shook his head. "No, that was Alden who helped Snape," he said pointing to the blond guy next to him.

"And, Snape wasn't dead. He was still alive," Alden said.

"That still must have been quite a powerful spell," Kingsley said.

"Could have killed him," Harry heard the black haired guy mumble.

"I admit that it was a powerful spell and one that I probably should have used for it nearly left me unconscious, but it was the only way I could think to save him."

"No offence to Snape of anything, but why did you save him," Ron asked earning a glare both from Snape and his mother.

"Michael and I knew Dumbledore. Dumbledore trusted Snape, and I trust Dumbledore." The black haired guy, Michael, nodded his head along to what Alden said.

"You knew Dumbledore," Harry questioned. He was suspicious of the two even though his gut told him that they could be trusted.

"Yes, we did," Micheal answered.

"How come he never mentioned you before," Harry asked. One glance at Kingsley's face told Harry that he was wondering the same thing.

"Well, it seems obvious that Dumbledore doesn't tell everyone everything. Just look at Snape," Hermione said giving Michael and Alden a strange look while they both smiled at the answer.

Kingsley seemed to decide that it was time to reassert control over the conversation. "While I believe that all of us here are interested in both of your stories, we have more pressing matters at hand. Why did Voldemort and his Death Eaters suddenly leave?"

"I believe these two have the answer to that," Snape drawled out, staring at Alden and Micheal.

* * *

**There's the seventh chapter. I hope you like it, and there are more chapters to come soon.**

**Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

**Thanks**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan **


	8. Chapter 8: Answering Questions

**Thank you so much to everyone who left a review! You all are great! Also, thanks to all of my followers! I now have over 100 follows! Here is the next chapter to my Harry Potter/ Merlin crossover. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Merlin's insides froze. He was never comfortable being at the center of attention with a large group like the one before him. He always preferred to being the person that worked behind the scenes. Back in Camelot, Merlin was able to do that quite easily. He was able to accomplish many things and saved Arthur's life frequently without anyone ever knowing. Sure at times he resented the fact that he never got credit for any of the things he did, but to be honest, Merlin felt more secure in the shadows. Arthur, on the other hand, was used to being at the center of attention with being a King once. He has always had an uncanny ability to remain calm in front of so many. And so, to Merlin's relief, it was Arthur who stepped up and answered.

"They left because the Death Eaters found what Voldemort was looking for. They realized that the battle wasn't in their favor anymore, so they retreated with their prize. It was a strategic retreat rather than an abandonment."

"What do you mean they found what they were looking for. I wasn't under the impression that they were searching for something, so how did you come across this information" Kingsley asked.

"We didn't really know right away, but we deduced it when we noticed some Death Eaters running around looking rather than fighting. Our theory was confirmed when Michael followed some Death Eaters up into this room and questioned them."

"So what is it that they were looking for," Kingsley asked seeming to not notice the face that Merlin handled himself against multiple Death Eaters alone.

"It was a crystal."

"Voldemort went to all of this trouble just to look for a crystal?"

"It's not an ordinary crystal. It's a crystal that has been taken from the crystal caves. The crystal can, well, Michael?"

Merlin took a deep breath to get his nerves under control making sure that he in no way outwardly conveyed what he felt on the inside.

"Crystals from the Crystal Caves are instruments of very powerful magic. They are of the Old Religion. Certain people, powerful people, have the ability to use it to gain knowledge on what is, what has been, and what is yet to be," Merlin said remembering the words of his old friend Kilgharrah.

"So it's like a crystal ball but not just for the future," Hermione said.

"Not, really. This kind of crystal is way more exact. It wan show the user what is what is going to happen exactly, even down to the last detail." Old memories of when he himself looked into the crystals flooded his mind before he forcibly shoved them away.

"So Voldemort is going to use this crystal to change the future," Harry asked.

"Voldemort could do much more than that with the crystal, but he isn't powerful enough to use it."

"How is Voldemort not powerful enough? He is the most powerful Dark Wizard out there," Harry said.

"The crystals are of Old Religion magic. The magic that the Druids used which is incredibly more powerful than magic now. And they were only a few people back then that were powerful enough to use the crystal. I don't think anyone that is alive today can use the crystal," Merlin said half lying. Sure he himself could use the crystal, but they didn't need to know that. It would just cause too many questions that Merlin couldn't answer without them figuring out that he is not who he says he is.

"So it's useless to him," Kingsley asked.

"As long as he can't find anyone able to use it, they yes," Arthur said.

"What if he raises one of the dead people that can use the crystal. Voldemort himself practically came beak from the dead. What's stopping him from doing that to someone else," Neville asked.

Merlin feared that as well. Voldemort has shown himself to be well versed in dark magic. There was no way of telling if Voldemort found a way to do exactly that. _And, if Voldemort succeed in doing exactly that, who would be the one he would raise?_

After a few minute of silence as everyone thought about Neville's words, Hermione broke the silence. "How do you know so much about the crystals?"

"From our, uh, Uncle," Arthur said quickly. Merlin guessed that Arthur was thinking along the same lines as himself and was momentarily thrown off by Hermione's question.

"Yeah, he was like a walking thesaurus. And if he didn't know it himself, he was bound to have a book on it," Merlin added giving time for Arthur to regain himself.

"You two are brothers," Kingsley said at the same time as Mrs. Weasley questioned the 'was' part of what Merlin said.

"No, we are cousins. Gaius is the uncle to both of use, though. And, he did pass away not too long ago," Arthur said sticking to the story that he and Merlin had thought up beforehand. They tried to stick to their real like as closely as possible but made it so it would be less questionable.

"What about your parents," Mrs. Weasley asked next. "

They are no longer here either," Arthur said. "My mom, Michael's aunt, died giving birth to me. My father could cope with her loss, so he passed on a few years after. I then went to live with Michael and his mother."

"My mother was his aunt," Merlin said picking up the story. "My father left when I was little, but my mother raised both me and Alden. She contracted an illness and passed away about five years ago. Gaius took us both in until he, well, you know."

"You poor boys," Mrs. Weasley said with tears springing up in her eyes.

"Did you attend Hogwarts," Lupin questioned.

"We did not," Arthur answered. We moved around quite frequently, so we were home schooled."

"Well, I think that is enough for one night," Kingsley said interruption what to Merlin seemed like an interrogation. "Everyone is welcome to rest up here and then help with the efforts of cleaning up tomorrow."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, no one argued. Slowly they began to file out of the office, many of whom finally felt the exhaustion that was creeping up just consume them. The younger ones separated themselves from the adults and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Merlin was surprised when Harry told him and Arthur that they could come to and graciously accepted. Merlin got the feeling that Harry didn't fully trust him and Arthur and he hoped that he could change that. Once there each person collapsed into the first bed he or she could find and went straight to sleep. That was everyone except Merlin and Arthur.

"I think that went well," Arthur whispered.

"I don't think that they trust us, though," Merlin whispered back.

"Would you in their position?"

Merlin didn't respond seeing Arthur's point.

"Just give it time. We need to worry more about Voldemort."

"Do you think what Neville said was right. That he may be able to raise someone from the dead who has the ability to used the crystal?"

Arthur sighed. "I've seen a lot of things in my long life. It would not surprise me if he knew such a way. I just fear who it is he decides to bring back."

Only one name popped into Merlin's mind: _Morgana._

Merlin curled up into the covers imagining what would happen if Morgana did come back. _Nothing good could ever come with it._ Eventually Merlin's exhaustion took over sending his into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan**


	9. Chapter 9: Merlin and Hermione's Talk

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for being so patient. I've been overloaded with school work as of late. But, here it is! I hope you enjoy it even though there isn't any real action in it.**

* * *

Merlin was the first one to awaken. Unsure of what else to do, he headed down the the common room to sit on one of the plush red sofas. He sat there for awhile just thinking. Being in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by stone and all things red, he couldn't help but be reminded of Camelot. He missed everyone from Camelot. He missed Giaus, Gwen, and all of the knights. He would even go as far as saying that that he missed the head cook of Camelot, Audrey, who would always make a fuss every time she saw Merlin.

_It's not good to dwell on the past, _Merlin chided himself. He wasn't completely alone. He had Arthur. Merlin wasn't sure if it was possible for himself to stay sane after this long if he had to be alone. They kept each other sane. Sure they both had their ups and downs over the past millennium, but they grew even closer than they were back at Camelot. Now there were no secretes between them. They worked so flawlessly together and knew so much about each other that keeping secretes wasn't even a thought anymore. They still maintained a similar relationship as they had in Camelot with their constant playful banter, brotherly love, and willingness to protect one another no matter the cost.

Merlin shook his head smiling letting his mind go blank as he left the happiness of still having Arthur around wash over him. He sat there not moving for quite some time before a noise drew him back into the physical world. He turned around to see Hermione's tired eyes.

"Are you having trouble sleeping as well," she asked.

"No, I am usually a pretty early riser. It's been a habit that I have never really gotten rid of." _And, I've had it since Camelot. _"Are you having troubles?"

"It's... complicated," she said shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, then why don't you sit down and tell me about it. Maybe you''ll feel better afterwards. I'm a good listener."

Hermione hesitated, seeming at war with herself. After a few second she gave in and sat down next to Merlin on the couch. Merlin smiled a little on the inside. Merlin was pretty sure she that when she hesitated, she was trying to determine if she trusted him enough to divulge what was troubling her. Since she sat down, and is apparently about to tell him, she either trusts him enough or is just desperate to get it off of her chest. He was hoping for the former, but suspected the latter was more true. Either way this could help start a form of trust between them.

Hermione took a deep breath before she began to talk. "Well, you see, I should be sleeping fine right now. I spent almost an entire year on the run and sleeping in a tent. Now, I'm back at Hogwarts. Things have settled for now, and Hogwarts is like home to me, but..." Hermione let her sentence hang as she stared down at her shoes.

"But, I reminds you of your other home. The one with you parents."

Hermione nodded her head yes, not looking up from her shoes.

"Well, that makes sense. You haven't been home or seem your parents in a long time. Trust me, I know how agonizing that feels. Why don't you go visit them now that you're not on the run anymore?"

"I can't. There not there anymore. They've..."

"There not dead, are they." Merlin mentally kicked himself for how blunt he asked that.

Hermione looked up at him. He eyes watery and a bit shocked. "No, they're not dead. No, they are very much alive. It's just that, I sent them away, and they don't remember me." The last words in almost inaudible, but Merlin heard them all the same.

"What do you mean they don't remember you. You didn't."

Hermione curled in on herself. "I had to keep them safe. I couldn't risk Voldemort finding them and hurting them in order to try to get to me or Harry."

"So, you obliviated their memories of you and sent them to live somewhere else."

"Yes," Hermione said timidly, looking back at her shoes, tears threatening to spill any second.

Merlin though about it, how much it hurt her to have done that but knowing that it was the best way in keeping them safe. He understood why she did it and how it must be tearing her apart inside. While on the run, she probably could have easily distanced herself from those feelings. But, now surrounded by friends and the feeling of home? She can no longer just push it away.

"It's okay," Merlin said comfortingly. Hermione looked up at him. "You did the right thing in keeping them safe. When this is all over, you can find them and undo the spell."

"What if they are get extremely mad at me when they find out what I've done? How could they forgive me."

"Because," Merlin said slowly, "they are your parents. They're going to love you no matter what. A parent's love in unconditional. Sure, they might get upset at first, but, in time, they will understand and forgive you."

"You think," she asked, hope drifting into her eyes.

"I do." And, Merlin did believe in what he said. Even with all of the trouble Merlin caused when he was younger, his mother never loved him any less because of it. His father barely knew Merlin but loved him enough to die protecting him. Even Uther's love for Arthur was undeniable.

"Thank you, Michael," Hermione said wrapping him into a quick and tight hug.

"I told you that you would feel better," Merlin said with his signature goofy smile to lighten the mood.

Hermione let out a small laugh. "I should have never doubted you."

Merlin's smile grew even bigger. It seemed as though Merlin was now in Hermione's good graces. _Hopefully, I can keep it that way._

They weren't alone for much longer as Harry came down the steps. "There you both are! Pretty much everyone else is up, and we were thinking about trying the Great Hall to get some food."

"That sounds like a good plan. Who isn't up yet," Hermione asked.

"Your cousin," Harry said look at Merlin. "We tried to wake him, but he's still dead to the world. Should we keeping trying?"

"Nah," Merlin said waving him off. "He's probably going to be out for quite some time. That prat over exerted himself yesterday."

Harry gave Merlin a strange look before saying that he was going to tell everyone to come down and disappeared up the stairs. Merlin cast a sideways glance at Hermione. She seemed to regain some of her suspicion, but not s much as Harry. Merlin shrugged it off for the time being and focused on the grumbling of his stomach and the prospect of food. He could remember the last time he had eaten.

People slowly trickled down the stairs and into the common room. Once everyone, minus Arthur, was there, they all climbed out of the portrait hole and headed towards the Great Hall in hopes of food.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Also, some responses to reviews:**

**Tolleren: When Kilgharrah told Merlin that Morgana did not have the power to use the crystal, it was during season 2. At that time, Morgana hadn't mastered her magic. I am writing in the assumption that, since Morgana has come to a mastery level of her magic, she has the ability to use the crystal, whereas she didn't before. Good question, though!**

**The Crossover Addict: Thank you for pointing out my spelling mistake. Sometimes I miss a few things when I go back over to edit, so thanks for catching if for me.**

* * *

**More to come soon.**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan **


	10. Chapter 10: Clean up

**Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed. Reading the reviews are the highlights of my days! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry waked in silence to the Great Hall while everyone around him chatted away. He could help but think of everything that happened the night before in these halls that he was walking through now. He could help but question who caused what pile of rubble, and who died where? It was almost too overwhelming for him to stay inside the castle, but he trotted on anyways.

As Harry entered the Great Hall, he was markedly surprised at how well it looked. He figured that many people mush have been working non stop to clean it up. The hall wasn't near up to its usual condition, but looked much better than it did the last time Harry saw it.

Ron was the first one to spot the food covering the only clean tables in the hall: the teachers' tables. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable sitting up at the tables, but the access to food quickly diminished the feeling. Harry was starving. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, and the fact that he spent hours the night before in an intense magical battle only amplified his hunger. He didn't appear to be the hungriest though, as he eyed Ron stuffing his face, barely giving himself time to chew and swallow before he shoved more in. Harry silently laughed to himself as he saw Ron's eating get a look of disapproval from Hermione. His laugh die when he saw Michael only nibbling on a slice of toast.

"You know that you can eat as much as you want, Michael," Fred said also noticing Michael's small plate of food.

"That's alright. I'm really not that hungry."

Michael's statement received only a shrug from Fred, but he goat a frown from Hermione as well. Before Harry could ask Hermione what was wrong, he spotted Lupin making his way towards the group.

"Glad to see that you all are up," Lupin said. "Are you all feeling alright?" Harry nodded yes along with everyone else.

"So, what are we supposed to do now," Harry asked.

"Do we get to help clean up Hogwarts," Ginny chimed in.

"Well, tomorrow we are all going to head over to the Grimmauld Place. There is going to be another Order meeting there soon. And before you ask, yes, you will all be allowed to attend. We have decided that in light of the previous event, every singly one of you has earned the right to be there, including both Michael and Alden. Where is Alden?"

"He's still asleep, sir. And thank you for allowing us to join," Michael said.

"You are very welcome, and no more with the 'sir'. You can call me Remus."

Michael nodded his head.

"Anyway," Lupin continued. "Since you all will be here today and seem willing to help, I do believe there is a task in which you all can aid in."

"What is it," Ginny said excitedly.

"All of you follow me, if you will."

Ron moaned grumpily and stared longingly at the rest of his food on his plate before getting up with the rest of the group to follow Lupin. Any excitement about the fact of helping out quickly faded away when Lupin led them into the library.

"Were going to clean up the library," Ron complained.

"There isn't much damage to the castle itself in here, but many bookshelves where knocked over and broken," Lupin explained. "All you need to do is fix the shelves and re-shelve the books by hand. It shouldn't be too hard. Good luck!" Lupin nearly sprinted out of the library leaving them to work.

"Oh course they give up the boring and least important job," Ron huffed.

"Ronald! How can you call the library not important," Hermione scolded him.

Ron's ears turned bright red, and he bent down to begin picking up the books that scattered haphazardly across the floor.

By lunch time, all of the bookshelves were fixed and they had begun to place the books on the shelves where they belong. Ron, always being the one to be thinking about food, suggested that they should go to the Great Hall for lunch, and some others were quick to agree.

The were a few more people in the Great Hall when they walked in compared to when they came for breakfast. It looked as though, people just came and went freely, grabbing some food before heading back out to work on repairs.

The group of Harry and his friends all sat down and tucked in to eat once again at the teachers' tables. It wasn't until near the end of the meal that Harry noticed that someone was missing. "Where is Michael?"

Others looked around confused as if they also didn't realize his absence. It was Neville who answered. "He told me that he wasn't hungry, so he was going to go get some fresh air outside."

Harry pushed back his nearly empty plate and stood up. "I'm going to go check on him."

Harry walked away quickly before anyone could question him. Harry didn't really trust either of the cousins. Their timing of revealing themselves just seem a bit too suspicious for his liking, and they both seemed off.

After some walking, Harry found Michael laying down by the Black Lake. Michael hands rested underneath his head, his closed eyes directed towards the sky. At first look, Michael appeared to be pretty relaxed, but the closer Harry looked, the more he saw. After a year spent on the run with both Ron and Hermione, Harry could better pick up the subtle cules of underlying tension. He saw the tension on Michael right now.

"Beautiful day out isn't it," Micheal said with his eyes still closed as Harry walked up to him.

Harry, slightly unsure how Michael knew it was him, looked up at the clear blue sky. It was warmer out than usual, but the breeze felt cool on Harry's face. It felt surreal, though. Hours ago, this place was utter chaos, but now it was tranquil.

"Yes, it is," Harry finally said.

"Well," Michael said hopping up. "I guess we better get going."

"Huh?" Harry was confused, his mind being pulled back into the present.

"You came out here to get me, right. We have to go back to work," Merlin said, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

"Oh, yeah. We should probably get back to the library."

Walking back towards the castle, Harry couldn't help but to constantly cast sideways glances at Michael beside him. He seemed more at ease and the traces of his previous smile lingered on his face. He looked perfectly nice. _Maybe I was wrong about him,_ Harry thought. Harry was beginning to have a hard time picturing Michael working for Voldemort. He kept his suspicion, though. _Even if they both are good, there is still something off._

The rest of the day was uneventful. They finished shelving the last of the books before heading back to the Great Hall for dinner. The hall was packed now with many of the people who stayed and helped clean up for today. Michael attended the meal this time, although he ate very little like before during breakfast. After dinner, it was back up to the Gryfindor tower to sleep.

Walking into the room, Harry looked over to the bed that Alden still occupied and snorted at the sight of the sleeping figure.

"Merlin! He hasn't even moved at all since this morning," Ron remarked rather loudly as he entered the room behind Harry.

Michael, who was already in the room and making his way over this his own bed, whipped his head around super fast and stared at Ron. "What did you say," Michael said rather alarmed.

"Whoa, clam down," Ron said putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I just saying that it's pretty impressive that Alden has slept so much."

"Oh," Michael said. "Right. You didn't mean... nevermind. I'm just going to go to bed." And with that, Michael jumped into bed, burying himself under the covers.

Ron stared at Michael's still form with a bewildered look on his face before turning towards Harry and mouthing 'what was that about'. Harry could only shrug. He too was confused, but he decided to let the matter drop. He was too tired to think about anything other than his comfy bed. It didn't take long for him to drift off into sleep once he climbed into it.

* * *

**I hope you like it, and I will try to have the next chapter up sooner than I put this one up. I can't make any promises, though. My classes for college are my top priority.**

**Please leave a review, though! Each review ****convinces me to put off my school work and write more, so maybe the next chapter will be up sooner!**

**Thanks for reading**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan **


	11. Chapter 11: Leaving Hogwarts

**I know that it has been awhile since I have last updated, but my life had recently gotten extremely busy. I think all of my teachers are conspiring against me, making sure that I have multiple test, quizzes, and papers due within days of each other. **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Also, I am looking for a beta. If you are interested, please message me. Thanks!**

* * *

Merlin was the first one up again. Instead of walking down to the common room like the day before, he decided to sit by the window next to his bed and watch the sun rise. He quietly laughed at himself as he remembered his dislike for being up this early when he was back in Camelot. Now, Merlin actually liked being up before the rest of the world. He liked seeing a new day begin, one where things could change for the better.

Soon, one by one, everyone else began to wake and get ready for the day. Once again, the only person to still be asleep was Arthur.

"Is he alright," Ron asked.

"Oh, he's fine. I'll take care of him."

Merlin walked over to Arthur and gently shook him. "Alden, wake up."

Arthur gave no response.

"Get up, clotpole," Merlin said louder while shaking harder.

Arthur mumbled something incoherent and rolled over, away from Merlin.

"Fine," Merlin said taking his wand out of his pocket. He quickly conjured up a large cup of water before stowing his wand away. He then proceeded to slowly pour the water all over Arthur's head.

Arthur's eyes shot open as he jumped up onto his feet. "Merlin! What was that for!?"

"Oh, good, you're awake. We were all just about to go down to breakfast. Want to join?" Merlin face showed a cheeky care free smile, but his insides froze solid once Arthur said 'Merlin'. He strongly hoped that no one took notice to it. _Don't people swear by my name like that nowadays? _The lack of reaction from everyone confirmed his belief. They were in the clear now, but Merlin took a special note to remind Arthur to be careful of future slip-ups.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin, and if looks could kill, Merlin was sure that he would be incinerated on the spot.

"Let's have you lazy daisy," Merlin practically shouted while making a bee line towards the door before Arthur could do anything to him. Merlin was almost to the threshold of the door before he was hit in the back by the metal cup that he conjured up to pour water on Arthur's head. With a laugh, he scurried down the the common room to wait, reminiscing about all of the times he woke Arthur up in Camelot and had things thrown at him.

It didn't take long for Arthur and the rest of them to come down. Arthur held Merlin back while everyone began to make their way out the portrait hole to go to breakfast. When they were the last, Arthur gave Merlin a swift whack to the back of the head before jogging to catch up.

"That was for the water," he shouted over his shoulder.

Merlin took a minute rubbing the back of his head, a smile slowly stretching across his face, before following.

They made it to the Great Hall in good time, and Merlin was surprised to find it bursting with activity. I seemed that many more people had come to work on cleaning up and restoring the castle. The four house tables were back in use, and people was scattered in groups across them. Some were eating the abundance of food laid out on the tables while others were either discussing the plans for repairs or just chatting away with the other workers and volunteers.

The twelve of them found an empty spot on one of the tables and dug into the food. Merlin silently laughed to himself when he noticed that Arthur was eating food at such a rate that it rivaled Ron. Apparently Merlin wasn't the only one who noticed. He saw Hermione as she looked at Ron and then Arthur.

"Arthur, I think that you should slow down," Merlin said.

"But, 'm so hungry," Arthur replied with his mouth full.

"Oh course you are hungry. You just about emptied all of you magical energy and then went over twenty-four hours without food. But you're going to make yourself sick if you continue eating like this."

Arthur begrudgingly took Merlin's advise and slowed down enough to properly chew his food before swallowing and not taking such huge bites.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the hall and walked over.

"See, I told you that they would be here," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley.

"I should have never doubted you," he said in return before addressing the group. "Okay. Here is how today is going. The wards are back up, so we are all going to walk down to Hogsmeade. Luna and Neville, we have made arrangements for your father, Luna, and your grandmother, Neville, to meet us there so you can go home with them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you three can go with Sirius and apparate to the Grimmauld Place. Ginny, we will use the floo to get back to the Burrow."

"Why can't I go with Harry and them," she asked.

"Don't worry," Mrs Weasley said. "You will see them soon. Your father and I just think that it would be best for you to come home first."

Though Ginny still seemed unhappy, she nodded her head in agreement. Merlin guessed that Mrs. Weasley wanted Ginny back in the safety of their home for awhile since she almost lost her in the battle thanks to Bellatrix.

An hour later, all of them minus two plus Sirius were walking down to Hogsmeade. Fred and George left earlier to go back to their shop to work on opening it back up Merlin smiled as they passed the through the wards. Yesterday during lunch time and before Harry came to find him, Merlin came out here to put a few of his own wards up and tweak a few of the one that were already in place. It seemed that the first thing of Hogwarts to be fixed were the wards, and they were done well. After Merlin's additions, there was no way in hell that Voldemort could do the same stunt he did before the battle and break through the wards again.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, they were greeted by a long, white-haired man and a stern looking, older woman. Luna and Neville joined their respective guardian before saying their goodbyes and parting ways. After they left, Mrs. Weasley started another round of goodbyes and gave each of them a large hug, even giving one to Merlin and Arthur. Once they parted ways as well, Sirius turned to them taking out his wand.

"Can all you you apparate," he asked. Everyone except Ron nodded a yes.

"I can use a side-along apparition and take you," Hermione suggested to Ron. There was a haunted look on her face. Ron readily agreed.

"We will be appearing outside of Grimmauld Place," Sirius said.

Less than a minute later, the six of them stood on the street in London. Sirius pulled out a piece of paper from is pocket and handed it to Merlin.

"I need you an Alden to read this and think about it very hard."

Merlin complied and wasn't too surprised when he looked up and was able to see a new flat appear. Although he couldn't see the part of the building before, he easily sensed the magic of the charm that kept it hidden.

"Fidelius Charm. Nice," Merlin said.

"You're familiar with them," Sirius asked.

"I been to one or two place protected by the charm."

Actually, Merlin had been to many over the course of his life. He and Arthur even hid out in a house protected by the charm for a few months. Merlin shuddered at the memories of the events that led up to their hiding.

Shaking his head to clear the memories of the past, Merlin followed Sirius up the stairs and through the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and again, if you are interested in being a beta for the rest of this fic, please contact me.**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan **


	12. Chapter 12: Life at 12 Grimmauld Place

**Sorry it took so long to update. I am still trying to acquire a Beta reader. Hopefully I will have one soon. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Days flew by and the summer weeks began to blur together for Merlin. Not to say that life at the Grimmauld Place wasn't...interesting, but all known activity from Voldemort and his Death Eaters ceased. The once a week Order meeting (that everyone including Merlin and Arthur were allowed to attend) quickly became more spaced apart since Voldemort has yet to make another move since the attack on Hogwarts. In fact, there wasn't any movement at all from his followers. It was as if he and his followers just dropped off the face of the Earth. Kingsley and the others took this as a bad sign. Merlin couldn't help but agree with them. Whatever is going to happen isn't going to be good. He could feel a storm brewing on the horizon.

The Order meetings consisted mostly of gathering resources and preparing for any potential threat from Voldemort. Both Merlin and Arthur contributed little during the meetings in an effort to not draw too much attention to themselves. While they were alone, though, they prepared themselves. They woke up early almost every morning to train. They had already been training before the Battle of Hogwarts, but since there was a likely treat of someone with old magic rising, they ramped it up. They brushed up on both their old and new magic so that they would be ready to handle anything. Merlin had been in quite a few magical fights involving old magic, but not in a long time. Arthur, on the other hand, had hardly been in any at all. So they studied, practiced, and perfected as much as they could. Arthur, being the knight he is even after all this time, insisted on also training without magic. Merlin, who was inept with a sword back in Camelot, could now wield a sword as good as Arthur himself. Hand-to-hand combat still always proved to be in Arthur's favor, though. Merlin may have gained more muscle over the centuries, but he was no match to Arthur. Arthur was buff, Merlin was a stick with some muscles on it.

During the day, Merlin and Arthur kept to themselves frequently. Most of the time when they talked to the other members of the house, they were ask many questions about their past. Merlin hated being asked questions these questions in fear that what he said would somehow contradict his and Arthur's cover story. Another reason they kept away was because after spending a long time living with only one other person, it takes some time to get used to constantly being around lots of other people. But Merlin was slowing getting used to having more than Arthur around.

In order to keep busy and give an excuse to be away from the others, Merlin made it his personal mission to deep clean the flat. Even with the cleaning that was done the other year by the others the place, it was still dark and depressing. Merlin sympathized with Sirius who had to live here. So, over the course of quite a few weeks, Merlin made the place shine, one room at a time.

"Hey, Michael and Alden, are you in here," Ginny said walking into the library. She had been staying at the Grimmauld Place for about two weeks now.

Merlin turned around from the book shelve that he had been organizing. "Right here," he said.

"Same," Arthur called out from further back in the room.

"We're getting ready for another order meeting right now. People should be showing up soon, if you want to come down," Ginny said.

"We'll be down in a bit," Merlin smiled at here.

Ginny nodded once before leaving. Arthur strolled into view, a strange object in his hand.

"Do you think that anything useful will come from this meeting," Arthur said not looking up from the object he was tinkering with.

"Only one way to find out," Merlin said with a cheeky grin before making his way out of the room.

Arthur was right behind him when Merlin made it to the kitchen which was where the meetings usually took place. They silently slid into a pair of free seats near the Golden Trio. People slowing began popping in and taking their seats as well. Not everyone showed up to every meeting, but there were a few members who were frequently present. McGonagall came in along with Snape. Lupin and Tonks took their usual seating next to Sirius. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also present, but this time without the twins. There were also many other member that filed in. Merlin didn't know everyone's name, but he recognized a few others. Luna and Neville were notedly absent this time. The two usually showed up even if it was only to see Harry and the others.

The meeting started off as usual, compiling a list of the people that have pledged their allegiance since the last meeting was held. There were reviews of defense plans for various locations, and discussions of the ever present wild theories of what Voldemort is planing. Merlin didn't really pay attention to much of what everyone was saying. He did however pay attention to Snape, who was not to subtly studying Merlin himself. Merlin felt a bit unsettled by this though he made sure not to show it. Snape reminded Merlin of Agravaine. Although there were vast differences between the two, there were also many similarities. Merlin trusted Snape, but he wasn't particularly fond of the man.

The meeting slowly wound down and some members began to leave. Ron stood up to follow suit only to be stopped by McGonagall.

"I need you and the others to remain seated, Mr. Weasley. I have a few things to discuss with you lot," she said briskly.

After a few minutes, all who remained in the kitchen were Merlin and Arthur along with the Golden Trio, Ron's parents and Ginny, McGonagall, Snape, and, of course, the owner of the kitchen, Sirius.

"Now," Professor McGonagall began. "In light of he event that happened during the past school year, Hogwarts has decided to allow anyone who wishes a redo of last year to come back. Since you three, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, didn't attend last year at all, we strongly encourage you to come back to complete you seventh year education."

"No offense or anything, Professor, but you can't be serious? Going back to school while Voldemort is still out there? We would be more useful here," Harry argued.

"Don't be foolish," Snape said. "You all are just sitting around here. Also, not only will you be better protected at Hogwarts, finishing you education will be beneficial to you since you will be acquiring more knowledge over spells and other things that just may potentially save your life."

"He has a point Harry," Hermione said.

"Oh, no. Not you too, 'Mione," Ron complained.

"Shut up, Ronald," she said giving Ron a hard whack on the arm. "Just because you don't particularly like school doesn't mean the logic of going back isn't there."

"It is influences you decision any," McGonagall cut in. "You should know that I have already spoken to Mr. Longbottom and Mrs. Lovegood. They both are going to be returning as well as some others from your class. Also, I have agreed to them that the may start the DA back up and have it as a school recognized club for anyone who wished to join."

"I'll come back," Hermione said.

Ron seemed to wilt under the pressure of the stares he was getting from not only his parents, but from Ginny and Hermione as well, and agreed to come back. Now the only person who was left was Harry. Merlin watched as Harry looked to Sirius to see what his thoughts were.

"I think you should go," Sirius said firmly.

"Alright," Harry said. "I'll go but only under the condition that all of us still get to attend every meeting and are kept in the loop about what is happening."

"I was planning on letting you do that anyway," McGonagall said with a smile.

Harry nodded his head. Merlin could tell that Harry wasn't particularity ecstatic about having to go back to school, but Merlin was happy that he was.

"Um, what about Alden and Michael," Ginny asked Professor McGonagall.

"I was just about to get to that," she told Ginny before focusing on Merlin and Arthur. "You two will also be allowed to come to Hogwarts this year."

On the inside Merlin leapt with joy. This was just what he wanted to hear. Staying at Hogwarts with Harry would be the best way to protect his as well as give Merlin enough space to work without it being too suspicious. Right now, though, he need to make it seem like he wasn't too eager to join the others at school in order to not draw suspicion that way either.

"Aren't Alden and I kinda too old to go," Merlin said putting a confused look on his face.

"That is true, but there will also be others who are technically too old as well since students are repeating a year. Also, I was under the impression that neither of you have had any formal education, so I thought this would be very helpful to you both."

Merlin nodded his head and looked at Arthur. Arthur then turned to McGonagall and told her that they would both be happy to attend.

With a promise that the six of the will receive their letter shortly, both McGonagall and Snape left. Merlin stood up and went back to the library to continue his cleaning, his mind buzzing with all of the things he will have to do in preparation of going to Hogwarts. Arthur entered the room, and one look at his face told Merlin that he too was please at the outcome of the meeting. With a smile, Merlin went back to organizing the bookshelf that he has previously been working on while Arthur went back to toying with any interesting object he could find.

* * *

**I hoped that you liked the new chapter. This is my longest chapter yet.**

**Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks,**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan **


	13. Chapter 13: Secret Meeting

**This chapter is shorter, but that was because there just isn't much going on during this scene. I hope you like it anyways, and I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend.**

**Also, I don't have an official beta reader, but I do have someone other than me now looking back over the chapters before I post now. Hopefully there will be less mistakes now but still feel free to point out any errors that you see.**

* * *

Sirius sat at the head of his empty kitchen table drumming his fingers along the clean wood. He had been siting there for twenty minutes now and was quickly growing impatient. Another quick glance at the clock told him that his guests were indeed late. He huffed in annoyance. Sirius was never fond of waiting around. The sound of the front door opening and closing caused a small smile to cross his face. He quickly quickly got rid of it and put his face of annoyance back on when his five guest entered to kitchen.

"You're late."

"We just wanted to make sure that everyone was truly gone before we got here," Kingsley replied.

"As you know, his wife," Sirius said gesturing to Arthur Weasley," took everyone to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies as well as visit Fred and George's shop. That was an hour ago."

"Calm down, Sirius," Remus said. "We're here now."

"Well then, why doesn't everyone sit down so we can finish this before they they get back."

The five took that as their cue to move towards the table and take their seats. Lupin took the seat to the right of his best friend. McGonagall sat in between Lupin and Arthur and across from Kingsley and Snape.

"So the boys, Michael and Alden," Kingsley began. "What have they been doing so far? Can they be trusted?"

"Well, I am sure that you have no doubt noticed what they have been doing here, and I must say that I cannot remember this place ever looking so nice."

Sirius meant what he said, and he was beyond pleased at the cleanliness of his old family home. He was confused when Michael approached him earlier in the summer asking permission to clean his flat but soon rationalized that the boy was just looking for something to do with his time. Sirius was beyond glad that he told Michael yes. Having a cleaner and brighter home in turn made Sirius himself feel better.

"All they have been doing is cleaning," Snape asked skeptically.

"Michael is the one who really does the cleaning. Alden just seems to play with whatever object that he can find that holds his interest, and there are a lot of interesting things in the Black family collection here. But, other that their secret workouts in the morning, they haven't done anything suspicious as far as I can tell."

"What do you mean about their secret workouts," Lupin asked, confusion written all across his face.

"I've only noticed this recently since I am usually never up that early, but before sunrise every morning, the two wake up and lock themselves in the drawing room. I'm only guessing that the are doing some sort of physical exercise because I can never unlock the door to walk in, and they soundproofed the room. They stay in there for a few hours doing whatever it is that they do, and, when they come out, they are covered in sweat. Usually, after that they go to the bathroom and take turns using the shower. So, I don't really know that they are doing, but I assume that they are working out."

"Well, it's no crime to stay in shape, but something about that just don't really set right with me," Kingsley said.

"They could be practicing spells and dueling," Weasley suggested. "There is a war going on, and from what I've heard about their spell work during the Battle of Hogwarts, they must have already done some serious practicing to get that good, especially at their age."

"That could be very true," McGonagall said.

"Regardless of that, though, do you thing that we can trust them, Sirius?"

"I do," he said nodding his head.

Sirius did believe that they could be trusted. He wasn't completely sure why, though. There were plenty of reason to trust them, but there were also some reason to not. Despite everything, though, he felt deep in his gut that they were trustworthy. He just hope that it held true.

"I still think that we should keep a close eye on them," Snape said.

"Well, they should be in Hogwarts soon, so you and Minerva can keep tabs on them if you would like," Kingsley suggested. "You are going back to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, am I correct?"

"I am," Snape drawled.

"I will be busy with Headmistress duties, but I see no reason why I can't take some time to watch over them," McGonagall said.

"Then it is settled," Kingsley said standing up. "We'll continue to give them full access to the Order meetings and everything, but we will also keep a close eye on them. Just make sure neither of them notice either of you watching them."

Both Snape and McGonagall nodded.

"The kids should be back from their shopping soon, and I am sure that everyone here has things that they need to get done themselves. I shall see you all at the next Order meeting." With that, Kingsley strode out of the room. The others soon followed after saying their goodbyes (or in Snape's case, just stalking out without another word). Lupin held back, and soon he and Sirius were the only ones left in the room.

"You like both of them, hum?"

"What reason do I have to not, Moony? They saved our lives during the Battle. Hell! Look what they did to this place! It's amazing, and I am not one to be easily impressed. Both of the boys have manners unlike that I have ever seen of others their age. And, from what I have seen, Harry and the others have no qualms about them. I know that these are dark times, and we should be weary of anybody let alone two people who showed up because of mysterious circumstances, but I don't believe either of them have a dark bone in their body. What do you think, Moony?"

"I think that you are right in that neither of them are on the dark side, Padfoot, but I do think that they aren't telling everybody the whole truth as to why they are here."

"Yeah..."

Sirius could see his friend's point.

"Anyway, I don't see any harm in Snape and McGonagall keeping a eye on Michael and Alden while they are at school."

"I suppose.."

"Anyway, I should get going."

Sirius nodded, and Remus walk out of the kitchen leaving Sirius alone with his thought again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan**


End file.
